Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20121124132819
Okay.. look, I never got to fully say what I meant because I knew I would be attacked by numerous creddie shippers. Now that they got what they wanted, I feel I can say it now. I have never been more depressed in my life. Not just about the last scene with the flashbacks *sighs* but everything else too. I don't only watch for the shipping, I watch for nostalgia..and right now I'm feeling it. I kinda do feel it is very unfair for one side to be happy and the other side..well, like this. Seddie in Sam and Cat, I don't liek the idea, I'm only watching for Jennette anyway. I just can't believe it. I feel so empty and some creddiers on tumblr are rubbing it in our faces..I remember how last year, I came on to the creddie page saying to keep up with your hope or a simple hi. Now :/ some creddiers did it. I just feel like hitting myself. Yeah I'm depressed about this. Yeah creddiers are calling me a brat, you know what though, I have a right to be mad about this. I'm not gonna explode like I wanted to because I already did on tinychat (I have never cursed so much) ..I just wanted to be happy about something. Now just ugh nvm it hurts so bad. I kinda do regret getting myself into this mess, if I knew I'd not be eating like this then I kind of wouldn't have stopped shiiping. Now my review The episode was really great, I actually laughed at some parts for a change :) Everything changed when you know what (I'm trying not to be pessimisctic anymore) I got grounded and ended up like how I am now. The last scene was amazing though. The flashbacks made my heartbreak..which is what made it so unfair that we (possibly) may only get a chance in a show that doesn't have anything to do with Freddie. I just don't want to believe Dan anymore. My insides feel like burning up and ripping out. I mean, it's so bad that last night I asked my friend to make a very graphic gif of something mean (No she didn't do it). I just feel so crappy, nothing makes sense. i know it was a goodbye kiss but why'd Freddie cheer? If he gets back with Sam I swear Dan you little troll will feeel a burning in your neither regions. Everything hurts, yeah I'm a sick person. Call me what you wish, you wouldn't understand..shipping for 5 years hurts when you think really hard about it. My only question: Why Dan? Just why? Why get my hopes up if in the end I'd just be depressed like this. Nothing seems right, everythign just feels so wrong and ugh I sound so weird but I know a lot of people will be rolling your eyes at this. So you know what? Roll them, call me what you want :P iCarly's over and creddie got something. So darn tootin I have a right to be sad. I'm just done..okay. I can't bother with the pain. (yeah call me an ungrateful and selfish brat I said it). Nothing matters anymore. I don't even know what to say about seddie. I don't want Sam and Cat, all I wanted was maybe a simple We'll talk about that later from the phonecall. I just don't understand how Freddie asked her about getting back together and then later on, is happy when Carly kissed him o.O. I'm just gonna leave it as my ship not otping properly. Well, I guess I'm done. iCarly's over and I can't do a thing about it. Seems like people have moved on already, so maybe I should do the same. What am I gonna do with my life So Bye Seddie..for now I guess and bye iCarly :/ You were truly an awesome show.